fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beast Sentai Ryuu-Ranger
Plot ---- The GekiJyuKen has been passed down into the new name called ‘RyuuJyuKen’. The three students been chosen to follow in the legendary warrior’s footsteps. The fierce beast-fist beast arts still exists when any warrior masters it ether good or evil. The fierce beast-fist beast arts might be different than the ones from the past. The new students from Confrontation Beast Hall, the new master had been training two youths: Yuki Katakana and Yoshiro Fumiya. Along with Yamato Akiyoshi, a student and martial artist raised by his father, the Ryuu-Ranger team is formed to save the world from Gouki's ambitions. Ryuu JyuKen Beast Arts are the new arts of the original Geki JyuKen. There’s a new Evil Beasts Arts called: Zenki JyuKen Zku Gata are the new arts of the original Rin JyuKen Aku Gata. The Rin JyuKen no longer exists because of Rio and Mele’s departure. It’s been recreated into the new era. There's a new boss of the Zenki JyuKen Zku Gata, his name is Gouki Wong. He's the reincarnation of Dai Shi / Rio and had evil ambitions and descended upon the Earth during a solar eclipse and attempted to destroy the world with the aid of his disciple Ryuutarou (Dragon). A group of monks conjured the Mafuba — a powerful but life-threatening enchantment designed to bind those caught within it — and used it to imprison Gouki. Ryuutarou (Dragon) disappears, and the Earth gradually recovers. In the present day, Gouki escapes his confinement and as another solar eclipse approaches, he begins searching for the legendary Dragon medallions in order to make a wish to the magical dragon Shen Long for the power to rule the Earth. ---- 'Characters' ---- RyuuJyuKen • Yamato Akiyoshi / Ryuu-Red: Yamato is the newest student at the RyuuJyuKen Academy. When he was a kid he’s been trained by his father who was an experience martial arts master, he told him when he looks at the stars he’ll find his answers. He has great martial arts skills, very serious and a risk-taker. He's the Red Dragon of fire. Voiced by Justin Chatwin • Yoshiro Fumiya/ Ryuu-Blue: Yoshiro is the straight-laced, private school conformist who never wants to get into trouble or break the rules. Yoshiro takes his duties very seriously. Yoshiro shows high leadership in regards to staying focus and willing to train his newest teammate, Yamato. He is known for being a perfectionist and has high confidence in all of his abilities. He's the Blue Dragon of Water. Voiced by Michael Angarano • Yuki Katakana / Ryuu-Yellow: Yuki is the fun-loving student at the RyuuJyuKen Academy. She hates to stand still and always ready to be active. Yuki is a great friend and can easily give advice to anyone, especially her best friend, Yoshiro. She considers Yamato as her little brother and will do anything to protect him. She had a friend named Hanna and they’re like sisters. She's the Yellow Dragon of Earth. Voiced by Kristin Kreuk • " Shen (Ryuu) / Ryuu-Green". Voiced by Shin Koyamada Zenki JyuKen Zku Gata *Gouki Wong / Akuma - He's the new villan and the reincarnation of Dai Shi / Rio and had evil ambitions and descended upon the Earth during a solar eclipse and attempted to destroy the world with the aid of his disciple Ryuutarou (Dragon). He masters the Dark Hado with the forbidden Fist. *Viper - She's Gouki's partner and her form is based on a Cobra / Snake and she's masters Snake / Cobra Fist style, which focuses on stealth and accurate attacks. *Zenshi - They're Zenki JyuKen Zku Gata's New Army. They look similar to Rinishis but they are different. ---- http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Fan Fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Super Sentai